Spectrum
by Appointment
Summary: Ron and Hermione, in different coloured drabbles. Written for the Skittles Challenge. R/Hr over the years, in no particular order.
1. Red

_red - for the skittles challenge on the HPFC._

* * *

><p>It wasn't often that Hermione lost her cool. She was the composed one of the trio, level-headed, careful, calculating – <em>calm<em>. She knew how to deal with things, she was smart. The brightest witch of her age, she'd been told. Although, it wasn't exactly common to see someone so collected acting so childish, throwing mental tantrums, creating a cluttered wreck in the brain.

Ron was not supposed to be wearing _gold, tacky necklaces_. Ron was not supposed to have a girl _hanging from his shoulders_ daily, or pressing her _lips_ to his. Ron was not supposed to be dating – _snogging_ – Lavender Brown.

He wasn't supposed to, it was all wrong, and Hermione – well, Hermione was seeing red.

* * *

><p><em>The Half-Blood Prince<em>


	2. Orange

_orange -_ for the skittles challenge on the HPFC.__

* * *

><p>Everything in Ron's room was the same, gaudy shade of orange.<p>

"It's _Cannons_ pride, Hermione."

"It looks a bit more like a pumpkin was sick."

Ron made a sort of face, and looked around the room. Hermione sat on the bed, smiling at him.

"I'm kidding, Ron."

"But now that you mention it, 'Mione," he said, his eyes flitting across the walls, "it sort of does."

"It's the same shade as your hair."

He sat next to her, and she ran a hand through his ginger fringe, smoothing it back.

"So?"

"_So_, I think I could get used to it."

* * *

><p><em>Post-Hogwarts<em>


	3. Yellow

_yellow __- for the skittles challenge on the HPFC._

* * *

><p>"Hermione."<p>

She lay in the lumpy looking bed, still and cold. Ron stared at her, quite taken aback. Her eyes, open and glassy, looked back at him. Of course, there was no way that Hermione could be petrified. No, she was the smart one, the quick one – she was all he and Harry had.

"Look, Ron," said Harry, pointing to something crumpled in Hermione's fist.

"Try and get it out!"

When Harry freed the crumpled bit of paper, he smoothed it out, and Ron got closer to read it. He paled.

"Ron, this is it – the monster in the Chamber of Secrets – it's a _basilisk_!"

He cleared his throat nervously, his robes suddenly feeling tight.

"A basilisk," he breathed, "Bloody hell."

He shifted once more, then sighing deeply. They had to stop it, they had to help Hermione – this was no time to be yellow-bellied.

* * *

><p><em>The Chamber of Secrets<em>


	4. Green

_green __- for the skittles challenge on the HPFC._

* * *

><p>Ron walked behind Harry and Hermione, the chain of Slytherin's locket bearing down on his neck. Exhaustion framed his face, and the sun hurt his eyes.<p>

"D'you need any water, Harry?" asked Hermione, and Harry nodded, happily taking the canteen from her. She smiled at him.

Ron's chest suddenly felt tight, and his throat dry.

_Ignore it. _

He played with the chain of the locket absent-mindedly, and continued on behind them, silent, only shaking his head when Hermione asked him if he needed any water. Harry said something to Hermione, and she laughed quietly.

_Ignore it. _

He stared at the back of their heads, his blue eyes turning a bit green.

* * *

><p><em>The Deathly Hallows<em>


	5. Blue

_blue __- for the skittles challenge on the HPFC._

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on the floor of the tent, eyes glued to the entryway.<p>

_He has to come back. Eventually. Soon._

Harry watched Hermione, looking a mess, eyes red and puffy. She sniffed, shifted a bit, and then stiffened up again.

"I miss him." she croaked, and Harry could only nod in response.

In her hands was an old, dirty shirt of Ron's, blue but stained with dirt.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, unmoving, before he got out of his seat, made a cup of tea, and gave it to Hermione.

"I miss him too."

* * *

><p><em>The Deathly Hallows<em>


	6. Indigo

_indigo – for the skittles challenge on the HPFC._

Snow fell around Ron and Hermione as they walked through Hogsmeade's busy streets. Children and carollers roamed, relishing in Christmas' imminence. They walked into Honeydukes, and Hermione removed her coat to brush the snow off it.

"That's – er – pretty." said Ron awkwardly, looking at her shirt, which was a loud shade of indigo.

"What?" she said, her face turning pink.

"Your shirt," he said, feeling a strange mix of triumph and ungainliness. "It's nice."

A silly grin spread over Hermione's face as she turned around to put her coat back on.

"Thanks, Ron."

* * *

><p><em>The Prisoner of Azkaban<em>


	7. Violet

_violet – for the skittles challenge on the HPFC._

* * *

><p>A tiny baby lay in a crib, with red curly tufts of hair, and pale skin. A bit like her father, really.<p>

Ron tucked the small girl in with a violet coloured blanket, keeping her warm and snug. He places a light kiss on her forehead.

"She's beautiful." said Hermione, standing back to look upon her husband and her daughter.

"Just like her mother."

* * *

><p><em>Post-Hogwarts<em>


End file.
